


Radheya

by Aatreyeedev2019



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aatreyeedev2019/pseuds/Aatreyeedev2019
Summary: For Nilanee di!It's not very good... But I hope you like it!





	Radheya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/gifts).



> For Nilanee di!  
> It's not very good... But I hope you like it!

God had answered our prayers. He had given us a life- A life to nurture, a life to mould. He had been such a beautiful baby. Coated in a golden armour, it seemed as if he was Surya Dev himself. I promised to myself that I would give him the best of everything. He giggled delightedly as I whispered, “ _Karn_ …”

That was years ago… Today the young man who stood before me was not one I knew. His eyes, his beautiful, intelligent eyes, that I knew so well, had lost their charm… Today, they contained a feeling he was new to. Envy. He was jealous… Of Prince Arjun, angry because he had found an opponent as good as him. I told him, he could be better if he worked harder. But he did not want to listen. I thought he would calm down in a while, he was sensible…But, I was wrong. That day changed everything. My Karn never returned.

* * *

Pride, there was pride in his eyes as he repeated Arjun’s feats. He challenged Arjun. The Prince was about to agree, when the group of Acharyas rushed forward, saying it was a tournament for the Kuru Princes and that he was an intruder in a family event. Karn did not budge. They further said that he, being a Suta caste could not challenge Arjun. Just then, prince Bheem taunted Karn calling him a Suta. Karn flinched. Things were never good between the two, the reason, I did not know. Prince Duryodhan then did the unthinkable, he offered to crown Karn the prince of Anga. Duryodhan was Karn’s friend, I knew, but the kingdom he offered was Maharaj’s not his. But, Maharaj, being slave to his son’s whims agreed, instantly. I was sure Karn would decline the offer, showing that he did not need a Kingdom to prove his worth. But, I was wrong, yet again. Duryodhan crowned him the King of Anga. But before Karn and Arjun could face each other, the sun went down, apparently as disappointed as I was.

* * *

He looked guilty. He felt guilty. He was guilty. And he knew it. Karn had a conscience. This conscience would weigh him down, I had hoped. But his hatred overpowered his love for justice. I had overheard Duryodhan, Karn and two others planning murder. The Pandavs’ murder. Along with Devi Kunti. I wondered, how would it have been had it turned out that Queen Kunti was Karn’s real mother? I shuddered at the very thought of a son murdering his own mother. But how could she be his mother? She was a queen, after all.

* * *

He was seething in anger and burning in shame. He had just returned from Princess Panchali’s Swayamvar. He told me that he was unable to pierce the target, that he could not even string the bow. A Brahmin youth had won her hand. When the other suitors attacked him, he defeated them all, singlehandedly. He defeated Karn. That brought a certain name to my mind. I suddenly thought I knew who the youth was. But he was dead…. That thought lingered in my mind, till the Pandavs revealed themselves.

* * *

Guilt. Regret. Sadenss. Anger. I did not know which of these feelings numbed me. I could not bear to think of the humiliation the princess had faced. But what was more unbearable was the fact that at the root of the humiliation was Karn. He had provoked Dushshasan into trying to disrobe her. He had said unpardonable things to her. I had many things to ask him. But when I finally faced him, my volley of questions were gone. He disgusted me. His eyes were vacant, devoid of any feelings. I turned firmly, knowing that my silence would pierce him more than my words. For the first time, I hated him.

* * *

He had committed the vilest of crimes, yet, I could not remain indifferent to the headless body which lay at my feet. He was my son, in spite of his sins. Strangely, I could not recollect any wrong-doings of his. All I remembered was his delighted laughter when I held him for the first time, his bright eyes sparkling with the joy he felt, as his innocent face smiled up at me. ‘ _Karn_ …’ I whispered.

* * *

 


End file.
